Gone to another show
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: When the hot producer/ directer Victor Myles comes to Condor Studios to get people for his new show, nobody ever expected he pick Sonny Monroe. Now Sonny is getting more and more famous but of course she's going to be missed by Chad Dylan Cooper.


Sonny was flicking through the channels of the TV in the prop house doing whatever she could to get over her break up with Chad. They were a great couple, but Chad being the diva he was couldn't take that _So Random!_ won the Tween Choice Awards instead of _MacKenzie Falls_.

"Sonny, guess what, guess what, guess what!" The overly dramatic Tawni Hart said while coming into the room.

"What?"

"Victor Myles is somewhere in Condor Studios!" she squealed. Suddenly, all the cast members started coming out of nowhere and started talking about Victor Myles.

"Who is Victor Myles?" Sonny asked, and everyone gasped.

"He's only the man that can make me as famous as Kristin Stewart," Tawni said.

"He's made some of the most popular TV shows on television. He goes to random studios and scouts out people that could be on his next show which is always a hit," Zora explained.

"Name some shows, and his name will probably ring a bell," Sonny said.

"_Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill, Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, Glee_," Nico named a few shows.

"Oh my gosh, he sounds awesome. I'm going to go get a fro-yo. You guys want any?" Sonny asked. They all shook their heads and did their own thing. She started walking to the cafeteria when she saw him.

"Sonny," Chad said not sure on what else to say.

"Chad," she said.

"So."

"So."

"Have you heard about Victor Myles coming to Condor Studios?" Chad said trying to make it less awkward.

"Yea, what do you think his new shows going to be about?" she asked.

"Who knows, it's always a surprise. When he does find someone I'm going to be the star," Chad said. Ever since he and Sonny broke up he went back to his cocky ways.

"How do you know it won't be someone from _So Random!_?" she asked offended.

"Because Sonny, Victor wants serious actors on his show not chuckle city people." He started to walk away but was stopped by Sonny.

"You don't think I can act?" she asked outraged.

"You can't. The only reason why you won the Tween Choice Awards was because it was a miscount, Sonny. You can't act." As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted them.

"Okay then, but when I'm on TV being a greatest actress of our generation and you being a nobody, you will regret those words." Sonny stormed off into the prop house. "Can you believe Chad?"

Everyone in the prop house was going nuts. Tawni was putting on layers of mocha cocoa lipstick. Nico and Grady were thinking of funny things to say. Zora was thinking of odd places to hide.

"What is everybody so worked up about?" Sonny asked.

"We already told you Victor Myles was coming," Zora answered her.

"So, you start going crazy?"

"Sonny, Victor Myles' shows are more popular than every show in Condor Studios combined. If we get even the smallest spot on his show then, we could be billionaires." Tawni explained.

"So, how does he find you, anyways?" she asked another question.

"He could be anyone, anywhere. That's how he finds some of the best actors," Grady said.

"Do you think that I could be on his show?"

"Sonny, I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but he usually gets people that are already famous," Tawni said while applying her hundredth coat of cocoa mocha cocoa lipstick.

"But I'm famous," Sonny said confused.

"No offense Sonny, but you have to be in this business for a long time to be successful." Nico broke the news to her slowly.

"You haven't been here for a while, and your acting is pretty amateur," Grady said.

Sonny had tears in her eyes but tried to keep them back. "So, nobody thinks I can actually act other than on _So Random!_. I get it now. Nobody believes in me." Sonny stormed out the studio with tears in her eyes. When she got outside she took a deep breath. Not even her own cast mast thought she could be on a show that popular. She was about to get in her truck and go home when she heard someone crying. Sonny being the caring person she is had to investigate.

"Is anyone there?" she asked. She turned the corner and saw a girl with raven hair on the ground with her hands buried in her face. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink and dark blue tie. She also had on a baby blue cardigan and a plaid mini skirt. Sonny knew automatically that she was from _MacKenzie Falls_.

"Are you okay?" Sonny sat down next to the girl.

"Oh, I'm fine. The entire cast of my show think that I'm a good for nothing girl. I'm ecstatic." She lifted her head, so Sonny could see the mascara running down her slanted eyes.

"Do I know you, you look really familiar?" Sonny asked once she saw her face.

"I'm an assistant at _MacKenzie Falls_," she answered. Sonny had a confused look on her face. "The girl Chad doesn't know, and he's not even sure I work here." Once she said that Sonny remembered her.

"Oh, well I'm Sonny…"

"Sonny Monroe. Everyone at the Falls knows who you are," she interrupted her. "Ever since you came to the studio Chad has been talking none stop about you. Once you two broke up he banned anyone from watching _So Random!_."

"Okay, so you know who I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica. I work at the Falls as a assistant, and every time I even try to suggest that I get a part they always ignore me." Jessica looked down at her fingers. "They don't think I'm a good enough actress for Victor Myles either."

"You're not alone there." Sonny sighed. "Everyone thinks that I'm armature and can't act anything serious. It hurts to think that the people that I have been working with for a year think that I can't act."

"You're lucky at least to get some TV time. Chad barely lets me speak even when we're outside the studio," Jessica said.

"That's rough. Listen, why don't we go see a movie and we can go to my place and hang out," Sonny suggested. She helped Jessica up and had a girl's night out with just the two of them. Neither of the girls was aware that a certain man was watching them.

* * *

Sonny and Jessica went into Sonny's apartment laughing. "That has to be the best in the _Tridark Saga_," Sonny said.

"I know. Tridark: Half Moon is so dramatic. I think I'm going to switch to team Mason," Jessica joked. There was a knock on the door and Sonny got up to get it. She opened the door the reveal a man wearing a drench coat and fedora hat.

"Can I help you?" Sonny asked.

"You're Sonny Monroe, right?" he asked and Sonny nodded. "And you're Jessica Sailor?" He took the cigar out of his mouth and pointed it at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Sonny and Jessica looked at him confused.

"I'm Victor Myles, and how would you like to be on my new show?" He took out the paperwork under his coat.

"We would love to!" Jessica yelled but Sonny looked skeptical.

"Can we think about this?" she asked and Jessica pulled her off to the side.

Jessica gave her a look like she was crazy. "Sonny, what's there to think about? The man that could make us famous is in your apartment, and you want to think about it."

"I can't just drop everything on _So Random! _and go on some other show. We don't even know what the shows about." Sonny argued with Jessica for a while until they came to an agreement. Sonny could ask him some question and if she liked the answers they would do it.

"Why do you want, us out of anyone else at Condor Studios, to be on your new show?" Sonny asked. She sat him down at the kitchen table and look at him suspiciously.

"I saw you girls talking. After that I saw some of your sketches and Jessica's audition tapes and thought you had potential," he answered the question while blowing out the smoke in his mouth.

"What's your new show about?" she asked another question.

"It's going to be supernatural. I'll need two other girls to make it work. It'll be about four girls that discover they all have powers and fight a great evil. I'll name it The Hunters."

"It sounds interesting. I know this is a big opportunity you're giving me, but I don't know. I love my job at _So Random!_, and I don't want to leave so soon. I just started, and I have great friends there at Condor Studios," Sonny explained.

"Sonny, I'm not stupid. Everyone at that studio thinks that you two would never be considered to be in one of my shows. This is your chance to prove everyone wrong, to show them your real talent." He pushed the contract to Sonny. Sonny looked at the contract, then at Victor, then at Jessica. She looked at the contract and signed it.

"It looks like I'm going to be in your show."

**A/N: What do you think. I was thinking about the story for a while and i thought if i didn't write it soon i would forget it. Hope you like it. Review!**


End file.
